A Demon's Nocturne
by Sorcerer's Familiar
Summary: Night has fallen across Odaiba, and a nocturnal ritual is played out. In the shadow of a rain storm, a demon contemplates his life, death and ultimate purpose as that which so intrigues him sleeps........


I do not own Digimon or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Toei, Bandai and their respective affiliates.

A Demon's Nocturne

"I have to destroy her but every time I see her I get this

strange sensation……"

-Gatomon

Night has dominion here. The sky is shrouded in the mantle of a storm; the moon now only a fleeting, pale phantom amid the torrents of rain. From this place, the only light is that of the streetlamp out side; it's faint luminescence affording the slightest of distinctions to my surroundings. It was during my first expedition to this world that I came to saviour that which darkness invokes; fear, trepidation, confusion and, ultimately, terror. These four afforded my pallet the most wonderful variation when I came to seek sustenance. The surreptitious pursuit, transfixing one's prey, the embrace, the soft vestment of flesh yielding sanguine passion beneath my lips. To remember past exploits, to indulge one's nostalgia is a wonderful thing; yes, truly, darkness was the perfect cloak for my evil. Yet, in truth, I do not come here to indulge my favoured aesthetic or to steep my self in past victories but rather to watch. Yes…….to silently watch, observe and contemplate the figure nestled upon the bed, now only a silhouette amidst deeper shadows. Since my return to this world, and this new residency, it has become a habit for me to abide here during the silent hours; to slip from my hidden repose in this household's attic as a shadow and recline here in this room then only to peer upon that which so intrigues me. Considering this, one must not confuse my nature with my intentions; these observations are not predatory or malign but subscribe to a wholly different school of thought for the world has changed…………..as have I. The distinctions I once afforded myself and my enemies no longer holds sway, a matter that can be ascribed to something I did not anticipate……………or even _imagine_ possible for one such as I. The circumstance that brought me here is the story of a year; a narrative that would be given far greater meaning if you are privy to my identity.

My name is Myotismon.

Yes…..yes, I never tire of the emotions I invoke in others; your reactions always fascinate me to no end. What do you feel? Does your visage twist in fear or abhorrence? Perhaps contempt or anger? Maybe even dread and loathing These feelings are well merited as my history, a dark tapestry chronicling malice and cruelty, unfolded itself in both worlds. My first war with this world ended as prophecy was made flesh before me and in the ensuing chaos I happened upon the ill-fated Oikawa Yukio. Amidst his tears and melancholy soul I found a willing and malleable vessel; an avatar who would afford me two powerful servants, each a cruel reflection of himself. Three years passed and, through a web of contrivances, I was again reborn. The efforts of my enemies were undone as they each yielded to my power and yet, once again, circumstance would come to conspire against me. Victory was close when my former puppet and a valiant imbecile, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomyia, used their wretched gestalt against me. At the height of the battle, the light of the all the chosen one's focused; a singular will which afforded their champion a weapon. And then, in a brilliant inferno, I was undone. My destruction was inescapable but, contrary to belief, not absolute. At the decisive moment between existence and obliteration my core data took flight; being thrown until it came to linger in the gulf between both worlds, the abyss of cyberspace.

The pain of my demise did not linger and was replaced with silence. Now devoid of power or any means to effectuate my will, I floated through that void as merely a fragment of consciousness; aware yet impudent to determine even my own direction. That seeming eternity was filled with desire and reflection; vengeance, power and anger were constant in my thoughts until I felt a flicker of distant power. For a seeming age I had dwelled here, but the sensation I experienced was unparalleled as this energy, faint though constant, became indelible as it plucked me from my timeless oblivion and pulled me back towards my world. The void became a vortex of data, all drawn to one point through its inescapable momentum and, within moments, I too was shot through the maw. Falling became a steady descent as the ceaseless world resolved itself into a familiar, forbiddingly desolate place: The dark ocean beckoned and as its dead, fathomless waters neared a strange energy arced up to sear the air; the ensuing paroxysm opening a gateway. Thus, dragged ever on by this dark energy, we passed through. The darkness that consumed me brought an unexpected gift as we continued down; my data expanded, arcing forward into a predetermined form and, in mere moments, my resurrection was complete. Anointed by this darkness I once again bore the mantle of night and my form abounded with power. I was once again that which I had lost an age ago. I was again Myotismon. The malicious joy I felt as my old sensibilities returned was quickly usurped as I detected that dark power once more, akin to the one that brought me here. Rising slowly, I found seven silhouettes amid the darkness with myself apparently the centre of their attention. The realisation seized me and recognition lent identity to these faceless apparitions; their auras unmistakable and their power legendary. This gathering I had once desired to join, and then wholly supplant. Yes……..The Seven Great Demon lords themselves.

Standing there, I understood with a certain foreboding that the architects of my resurrection had an ulterior motive in summoning me here. Peering at these phantoms with a new caution, a voice interrupted my contemplations. Its deep, indisputable power was familiar and rich with contempt.

"Did you truly believe that you would be beyond account; after all your machinations you truly thought you would escape us?..." Turning, a shadow approached; its aura subsiding until it stepped into the faint luminescence of this place. Swathed in a crimson robe and cowl, its wings and molten eyes were unmistakable. Daemon continued.

"Well………..._little ultimate_? Can you possibly justify your self?

"As always, I am honoured to be in the presence of this council but I find no reason to justify my actions. My plot was already approaching fruition when your forces interfered; I had every right to defend what was mine."

"Right!!? What was yours!!? Ken Ichijouji would have served many purposes under our dominion and yet you sought to frustrate us, launch your own bid for dominion over both worlds and then presume your self their lord!! You, little fool, assume too much when your very nature lends itself to our power and yet you seek to surpass us. Such a crime is worthy of obliteration."

"Our nature, Daemon, doesn't lend itself to either conscience or account; I followed a design which would have granted our kind absolute dominion over both worlds; human and digimon would be bound under one command. The hierarchies that opposed us would have been eviscerated. The empire I would have fashioned did not need your distant approval; that would have been the true realisation of our nature."

Daemon would have answered back if a quiet though cold voice had not politely intervened.

"Let me understand you correctly, bat monster" it softly intoned. "You warred with the human world and it's chosen, you plotted against both your enemies and our influence, attained the pinnacle of your power, sought to envelop the earth in eternal night and rule both worlds. All this and you expect this council to believe that we were always integral to your interests? To believe such a thing would be indulgent, if not foolish." The shadow stepped forth and the robed figure clutching an elaborate staff lent his dispassionate tones to the argument; Barbramon's cold words imbued with an almost palpable gravity.

"I came closer than any of our kind to uniting both worlds; by my own power, I brought the chosen ones to the point of oblivion as the world was consumed by night. All my predecessors transcended and yet you are indignant because I did not consult you? Virus's have only bound themselves together under the most extreme circumstance but cocooned within the human's flesh I was in a unique position to realise my return and now I am to be punished for my near victory? This cannot be….." The sly wizard was not perturbed, only showing a glimmer of fascination for this master of failed rebellion.

"For one who holds the essence of a demon lord within, you still don't fully understand the nature of power, do you? You cannot mask your attempt to usurp us by blaming a unique opportunity. Even then you should have known that we would be watching from the moment you returned to the digital world……..but you continued battle for absolute power. No, your position is not excusable, bat-monster."

"Your power is indisputable but I do not see why my transgression would merit this

when every virus ultimately desires absolute power over life; my designs used the human's power against them, their only flaw to you is their unpalatable flavour."

"If you so fully understand, then why do you persist in this nonsense?"

I did not need to ponder the identity of my latest inquisitor; the sultry, indelible tones were unmistakable. The shadows stirred and Lilithmon stepped forth, the faint light of this place giving distinction to her armoured arm and poisonous claws. The goddess of darkness seemed to contemplate for a moment; her fathomless eyes narrowing with scrutiny.

"As the most potent of our paladins, you know precisely what we speak of and have always known what would, inevitably, follow; for it is the same compulsion that allowed you to become an equal of ours…………the same desire that unites us all. Thus, to defend what you have done with foolish talk of "right" and "nature" seems ever so disingenuous…………"

"If our nature truly unites us, dark goddess, then why do you deem me fit to be punished when our kind would have transcended all; is it not the power you planted in our world which gave rise to Apocalymon and his dread avatars……yet I am forced to argue my case before you?"

"You hold the essence of a demon lord and yet you still do not concede…………but, ultimately, it is meaningless. As a virus you are subject to our will; a fact you attempted to bend to your own designs during your rebellion. Consequently, you are brought forth to this place which, despite your words, is not a forum for debate nor a court of inquiry. This place, Myotismon, is one of judgement. You have always known this."

"I agree wholeheartedly with her, Vampire. Your guilt and its gravity has been weighed and measured over a great time. All that is left is the execution of our will."

The voice which danced through the darkness was given affirmation in those who had questioned me; the masters of wrath, greed and lust prepared for what must follow. Peering into the shadows, a figure became discernable; a winged silhouette wreathed in a brilliant aura. The shadows parted and the vibrant energy receded as Lucemon, masked in his chaos mode, made his presence known. In truth, I had always known the ultimate purpose of my presence here, my bid for absolute power having made me subject to their will. I could not resist; my power though reborn was still weak after so long in that timeless oblivion. It was all I could do but to afford them the merest token of defiance. Glaring up at the fallen one, he returned my expression with malign eyes.

"I stand in recognition of your power and authority but still I do not recognise your right to judge me, when you yourself have been so judged."

"My only crime was to see truth of a corrupted world, vampire; your intention was to usurp our greater design and supplant it with your own. If you were anything less than what you are, we would have finished what your enemies started, but……….you may become more and, you impudent little creature, that is the only fact which has stayed our hand until now. You try our patience, thus let us not indulge any false ceremony as your guilt is beyond question." The time, it seemed, had come; the fallen one's lips lifted into a cruel smile as he prepared to pass sentence. I wholly anticipated destruction; in truth I would have dispensed nothing less upon a rebellious subordinate though, it seems, that their sentence held something I didn't expect.

"Myotismon, you have been found guilty of conspiracy and rebellion against this council. Your punishment, after great contemplation, is fitting. On behalf of this council I sentence you to live."

The moments passed without comment; silence held sway in that place as the words that fell from the angel's lips gained meaning. Wary of a cruel jest, bemusement yielded to comprehension, yet I was not entirely certain of the nature of this punishment. In those around me and who still peered at me from shadow, I detected a faint ripple of softly mocking laughter. My only action was to peer up at my self-appointed judge.

"As I have decreed, the nature of your punishment corresponds with your crime. Thus it is our will that you return to the world without any further impediment. Your judgement has passed." With that, his eyes pools of bright malice, he vanished. The others, still dwelling in shadow, seemed to waver then melt away. Daemon, who would have been content with my execution, turned away with a humourless laugh. Barbramon, his expression frustrating any scrutiny, simply nodded then left, leaving the goddess of darkness to conclude this enigmatic trial. Her beauty lending itself to dark intrigue, she rested her chin in pale, slender fingers as she spoke.

"You seem bemused by our judgement, vampire; yet it is a fitting punishment for one such as you." Wary of this strange and unexpected judgement, my eyes came to rest upon her.

"It seems a strangely lenient decree from the seven great demons or perhaps there is something I have missed in this?"

"Perhaps, Myotismon. As this assembly draws to a close, let me afford you a piece of insight. As you are, freed from the shackles of prophecy and having understood the potential of your power, you are returned to the digital world as the most powerful of our advocates, but your resurrection is not without consequence. Reborn to the world, you are now subject to its laws….._all_ of its laws, as are we." Attempting to discern meaning from these words, her eyes seemed to dance with a secret I could not divine and that her lips would not betray.

"As such, that is our will Myotismon; return to the world as you were. We shall be watching." With a deliberate, almost languid gesture of her hand she faded, as did the world. Moments later my surroundings resolved themselves into colour. The wind weaved through this place beneath a dark sky; the moon hanging like a pale lantern to afford some faint light. For a moment I pondered where I had been dispatched until memory blossomed and I understood. I had returned to my old bastion, restored to me and seemingly unchanged from the moment I had left more than three years ago. Though still greatly suspicious of the demon lord's judgement, I found that even my chambers remained as I recalled them; my coffin waiting to accept me in silent repose. From the battlements, I looked upon the world with dark affirmation; sleeping, unperturbed and completely oblivious to my return. They too, the chosen ones, would have taken to this new tranquillity quickly…..or perhaps time had robbed me of vengeance. Irrespective of this I retired to my chambers, but not before dispatching my alpha bats into the night; those small emissaries would go far and wide before returning with news of what had transpired after my apparent death. Yet as I reclined in darkness I felt a small, almost tentative sensation within; a strange and ineffable feeling which defied expression. It lingered for several moments before subsiding completely and was dismissed as I slid into dreamless sleep.

For many days I rested, occupying myself with machinations of future empire until they returned and, it seemed, I need not have been greatly concerned. One by one, each brought word to me and amongst those were the chosen ones; alive and enjoying the apparent peace which had prevailed over most of the digital world. I discerned that almost a year had passed since my destruction at their hands and in time I would exact a terrible retribution for their defiance, but I would wait until a more fitting moment. Days turned to weeks and finally to months as I considered my next exploit, still undetected by the world I plotted against, yet as one crystallised something disturbed me. Extending my consciousness out into the night, I found the source of this ripple and was intrigued. Nearing the castle, this new entity was alone and bore no aggression but seemed compelled by a curiosity tainted with trepidation. It was as I pondered, this another consciousness awoke and, some distance from the first, proceeded to follow it. The second mind was purposeful, violent and unambiguous; it seemed that that the first creature had awoken a predator as it passed through the surrounding forest. As the two drew near, I prepared to overlook this drama when the prey's mind resolved itself into greater clarity and I was momentarily consumed by it. For the mind I felt approach was unmistakably human. Rising from my rest, the sudden presence of a human being, both alone and seemingly unfamiliar to this world was an opportunity that invited full exploitation; yet, strangely, that ineffable sensation I had experienced some time ago flickered before subsiding once again. I had long dismissed it as merely my appetites returning to their former potency. It was a thought lost as I arrived on the battlements, wreathed in shadow, and peered down into the court yard.

The anticipation, almost palpable, grew steadily as the human approached then, in a few fleeting moments, the threshold was passed and he, for it was indeed a "him" stepped into the moonlight. At this sight, the odd sensation sparked into a steady, potent rhythm but I did not act; for the moment content to indulge a sense of affirmation as my guest neared a most unpleasant fate. His motions were ones of caution and curiosity; tentative steps bringing him closer as he attempted to find some bearing amid the shadows and pallid moonlight. I would have been content to let him enter the keep and its labyrinth but it seemed that others intentions would interfere; the fleeting apparition that crawled over a far wall declaring that the human would soon meet a quick death. I watched further, marking the shape that silently scurried across the wall; my gaze finding the silhouette of a Snimon against the deeper shadows. I briefly entertained the idea of using the implacable insect as I had done before with another of its kind until my hand was forced. The creature abandoned its surreptitious pursuit in favour of a opportunistic strike; blades dancing under the pale light proclaiming their lethal intent.

As I was, a strange and inexplicable terror erupted within; my senses lending themselves to indignation and then action. Power took shape, a shriek danced through chambers of the fortress and then silence resumed. The insect had been shredded as it pounced, leaving only fragmented data in the wake of my bats but of course the human remained. He had fallen when the Snimon had been slain and it was an expression of bewilderment that met me. Dismissing the sudden feeling of the past moments, I gestured and he was unconscious but it was as he collapsed that I spied something of supreme interest. There, around his neck, metal glimmered in momentary brilliance; a shape I was all too familiar as was the malicious delight that accompanied it.

It was a crest and tag; one of _them_, seemingly alone and unaided………..and now mine.

With a single gesture I plucked the lanky human from the ground and we vanished back into the keep. My mind danced with possibilities and yet a sense of the human's weakness was almost indelible. Humans by nature are weak creatures in both mind and body, thus it was odd that my thoughts should linger on this one. If I was inclined, I may break his limbs or rend him in two…..but, alas, these desires were so very distant now. Arriving at my chambers, I deposited him heavily on a divan and tore the accursed token of virtue from his pallid neck. Amid the candles flickering luminescence, I beheld him fully now. Tall, pale and clad in a long jacket with a high collar; his face one of dreamless tranquillity under a mass of dark locks. He was youthful, though older than those who had so endeavoured to frustrate me in the past. Turning with contempt, I stalked back to recline and study this nights bounty. I allowed the chain to fall between my fingers as I brought it closer. My scrutiny rewarded with a mark upon a burgundy field and I indulged a cruel smile. For you see, the crest was not one that had impeded me in the past, though I had known that a number of other virtues may exist and thus it was that I found the crest and tag of fortitude in my hands. It was too apt, something that merited mockery because he, upon waking, would need a great deal of fortitude if my intentions were to be realised. I would partake of every piece of information he could yield and then I would take his life myself; a prospect which should have enticed me and yet, strangely, seemed unpalatable in those few moments……………a most vexing thing. However, my thoughts led me to another compelling suspicion. If he bore the crest then would not he also have a digivice in his possession? Rising, I deposited the trinket then approached the human and extended my will. With a gesture I found it and the small device emerged from the folds of his garment with no effort. Drawing it towards me, I pondered the strange sensations that this creature's presence elicited, especially the extraordinary, yet ineffable sensation that had flickered within and now, with great annoyance, resonated constantly though my appetites had been satisfied sometime ago. My suspicions were furthered stirred by the human's lack of company; the Snimon had preyed upon him and was unimpeded by any partner he may have had. A most curious thing and a fact that that I couldn't ascribe conveniently to chance or perhaps the one given to him had been slain for he did seem to have strayed far before awakening the predator. It was as I took the small mechanism in my hand that something inconceivable occurred; the strange sensation I had experienced now a force that flooded me with revelation…………

The device emitted several sounds then a faint light rose up from the screen. These reactions were ones of affirmation…………affirmation of the impossible…..but…….

My senses reeled; vertigo over came me as the chamber lost distinction and its colours bled. I staggered back to my chair, incredulous and indignant, before collapsing into it. With venomous eyes, I peered at him and then to the herald of that which could not be. The sensations resolved themselves before me; it had not been my appetites or nature which had caused these ineffable feelings but preparation for….for…this? No….no…..it could not be possible and yet I knew…..this was the punishment _they_ had conceived for my transgressions; this was the fate alluded to by the dark goddess so many months ago. For a time I felt nothing; all my thoughts focused upon the figure sprawled upon the divan on the other side of the chamber. I wondered if this was an illusion…..was I still floating in the void….was this all an echo of my own fractured consciousness or, perhaps, I had gone mad; yes……only the seven could conceive an act of such precise retribution. I lingered upon that thought before resolving to destroy him. In mere moments I pressed my fingers against his jaw before turning it to reveal the slope of his neck. I lowered my self, lips parting to allow my fangs full and unhindered penetration of his flesh. I descended…….then hesitantly stopped. Inches from his pale visage, the sensations which had so haunted me were now indelible, in turn leading to a distant, vague sense of purpose and…….fascination. My gaze turned to his neck once again. With but one motion his life would end; this madness, this insult would end in an instant, though, to my shock, some part of me had become transfixed by these intriguing sensations; which, though so alien, would end If he were to perish. My fangs rested upon his flesh, the soft rhythm of the heart testament to his helplessness; my ambivalence to these newly empowered thoughts weighing heavily but, with one motion, it could end.

I rose, and with a single curious glance at this human, I returned to recline; the supreme irony of what had transpired having pierced my power, my very being to its core. My nature had not changed, of this I am unwavering, but my sense of being and purpose had lent themselves to this person, and were now made singular through him. Now sat, I peered at him once again, my thoughts returning to a shadow of themselves before descending into a deeper rest.

I sensed movement sometime later and opened my eyes to find he had awoken. He caught my gaze and was still, his motions frozen as he saw me. I cannot to this day tell how long we peered at each other, the only movement in that chamber the flickering dance of candles upon the wall. Finally, I rose and with deliberate motions started towards him; the one to whom fortitude was cardinal, and plucked the crest and digivice from the recesses of my cloak. He rose, he eyes questioning as he tried to discern his course of action. Then, stopping, and with a languid motion opened my hand and extended the items to their owner. He considered the meaning, his senses questioning everything around him before, with a tentative motion, took them. Returning the articles, I found I also was possessed of a certain curiosity but my own would wait as this strange and perplexing situation played out. He turned to me, hesitantly, and met my gaze once more.

"Who are you?"

"I am Myotismon. Ultimate level virus and one who bears you no ill will for it seems that we have met for a reason. Thus, we must speak…….."

That was the beginning of this strange covenant. We spoke and the true nature of his presence unfolded as did my, though still incredulous, role. After a time, perhaps a day, we departed the fortress and returned to the world I had left as the puppet master of Oikawa Yukio. The portal opened, the world faded then resolved itself into a spacious room. Night had fallen and I tread over to the window and the city I had once, a seeming age ago, attempted to first dominate then destroy. Turning, My senses still somewhat numb, he suggested what we might do; an arrangement that has endured. Thus, I find repose in the secrecy of the attic before following him out into the world as a shadow, a misty apparition or flight of bats but always close by. In truth, the gravity of what has transpired and the twisted irony which echoes in my very presence here is accompanied by the same fascination I felt when I first detected the ripples of his presence. Thus, I find a sense of affirmation as I linger here in the shadows during the silent hours of the night; my fascination with him, a being as I discover day by day, who truly understands the nature of fortitude; an insight into the darkness which resonates with one such as I. The night still holds it sway; the rain taps the window with erratic rhythm as the clouds bequeath their fury to the earth and lighting dances across the heavens. Yes, I am still a creature of darkness; my nature is still one of shadow, still one that lends itself to the most breathless nightmare, but now finds greater focus, and perhaps even purpose, with the one who reclines upon the bed; a being whom I now follow through all the vicissitudes of both worlds. It has been a relatively peaceful existence though something now stirs in the digital world; a creeping sense of darkness which now merits investigation among others. Tomorrow we will depart to align ourselves with those who would discover the source of this new malevolence; those who once saw me obliterated more than a year ago. Yes…….Irony is a wondrously dark jewel, isn't it? My old _acquaintance_ Gatomon will attend also, as will Hikari who I once so cruelly sought out. The world has changed, though I suspect their reactions may be less than agreeable………

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. Though I haven't written in sometime, I have been considering other anime, of which Digimon, though not my speciality, has recommended itself; and in particular it's most enduring villain. For sometime, I've wondered how to reincorporate him in conjunction with a possible punishment from higher forces at the conclusion of season 2. I found this to be the most fitting, and deliciously ironic, fate for the vampiric virus. As always flames, opinions and marginally constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
